


It's My Job

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based on Prompt: "There's a difference between being brave and being stupid."





	It's My Job

         “You know, **there is a difference between being brave and being stupid** ,” Doctor McCoy grumbled as he scanned your torso.

           “Really?” you questioned.  “I’ve always found the two go hand in hand.”

           McCoy didn’t say anything, instead shaking his head in disapproval while checking your readings.

           It wasn’t unusual for you to be found in the Medical Bay under Doctor McCoy’s care.  Being a security officer on the Enterprise meant putting yourself in harm’s way for the sake of the crew and your captain.  The deeper you went into uncharted space the more mysterious those dangers became.  It was this unknown element which often left you in over your head.  Luckily, you could always count on the good doctor to patch you up afterwards.

           “Vitals are all clear,” he said stiffly.  “How’re the ribs?”

           “Still a bit sore,” you said honestly.  “But nothing to write home about.”

           McCoy nodded and pulled out a small bottle of pills from his pocket.

           “These should help with the pain, one before you go to bed and one for when you wake up.  If you’re still feeling something by the end of the week, let me know.”

           You took the pills and nodded in understanding.  “I will.”

           “And do me a favor,” he said seriously.  “Don’t let me see you in here by the end of the week for anything other than the ribs.”

           You rolled your eyes at that.  “It’s my job Doctor.  I can’t help it if I get a little bruised doing my job.”

           “A couple of broken ribs is a little bruise now is it,” he said sardonically. “Guess I went to medical school for nothing.”

           “Broken ribs, bruised wrist, it doesn’t matter.”

           “Yes, it does,” he countered.  “If you were doing your job correctly you wouldn’t be getting them at all.”

           Your brow furrowed in annoyance.  It was not uncommon for you and McCoy to have this conversation, but at the moment, you did not want to be having it. You stood a little straighter, ignoring the pain across your chest, summoning what authority you could.

           “It is my duty to protect this crew,” you said in a professional tone. “I will not have you dictate to me how to do my job.”

           McCoy matched your intense look, but quickly faltered.  You were right of course. Everybody on the ship had their part to play, taking a punch for the team was yours.

           “Doesn’t mean you can’t at least try to make my job a little easier,” he murmured.

           You had a smile at that.  He was only saying that because he cared.

           “How else am I to get you alone Doctor?” you asked with a sly smile.

           You had the satisfaction of seeing McCoy’s ears go a bit pink at the ears as a surprised look crossed his face.

           You held back a laugh as you walked past him towards the exit.

           “Wait,” he called, stopping you in your tracks. You turned to him as he straightened to a professional stance.

           “You’re not to report back to duty,” he said.  “Three days rest at least before pulling the Captain out of more trouble.”

           You had to grin at that. “How is he going to survive until then?

           “You let someone else worry about that,” he said, smiling a bit himself. “That’s an order Lieutenant.”

           “Yes Doctor.”

           You were about to turn to leave, when he stopped you again.

           “And you answer your earlier question,” he said smoothly.  “You could always join me for a drink after work, if you want to get me alone.”

           You caught yourself getting a little red in the ears too, but covered it best you could with a cocky grin.

           “I’ll keep that in mind,” you answered easily.  “Until then Doctor McCoy.”

           Turned and quickly walked out of the Medical bay with a slight spring in your step. Pain or no pain, you had a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos is you are so inclined.


End file.
